Secrets of the Unseen
by theLUNATICandtheFLY
Summary: Its not unheard of that a teenage girl feels invisible. It's not even rare, however, Isabella Swan thinks she might just have it all figured out... for now anyway, that is until a certain someone decides that she isn't invisible to him, not in the slightest. AH. Eventual lemons. Not just another coming of age story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
BPOV**

Here I sit, alone, bored and drawing nonsense on my book. Basically I am bored to death. And why is this? This is because Mr. Stone is droning on about the 'gratification' we will apparently receive if deciding to continue studying literature at a college level. I roll my eyes, because I am sick of hearing the same thing every lesson, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But I don't think that I am the only one who has discontinued their attention from the useless lecture. The bell rings and the sound of stacking books quickly fill's the room. I want to get out of the class and avoid any contact with Mr. Stone. Unfortunately my plan is quickly executed, with his voice.

"Isabella, can I see you for a moment?" I hear his voice. I sigh deeply and turn on my heels, so much for being saved by the bell. The classroom is completely empty now; it is just the two of us.

"You do not seem to like my class" he says, while shuffling through paperwork on his desk. I look at him. Wow. I have to give the guy credit; he can pick up on unspoken teenage social cues, when I personally thought he was a 35-year-old man who spent more times alone with books then women.

"What makes you say that, sir?" I reply as sweetly as possible.

He looks up at me, over the rims of his black reading glasses, "You roll your eyes every time I open my mouth." He continues to glare at me. I think he's trying to be intimidating, but I feel for the guy, he couldn't scare a fly.

"Ahhh, no I don't. I just feel that I have a qualified understanding of the importance on taking on Literature for further study…" I clap my hands together, like I am praying and begin swaying them back and forth, "…. And I just don't want you to have to feel the need to continuously repeat yourself every… waking… moment." I try to look as serious as possible. I look up at him with a smirk on my face, I had no idea where that came from.

However, my victory was short lived.

"Well…I think we should sit down and have a discussion on my teaching approach…" "Oh, let's do that…." I cut him off. "…in detention", he says.

He looks at me with a smirk on his face. My jaw drops.

"What for?" I ask, completely baffled.

"Well Miss Swan, I do not think you have a clear understanding of what literature really is, and it would give me great _pleasure _if I was able to give you a very personal development session for you in that field."

He shuffles through his papers as slowly as possible to find a detention slip; I know he is doing this purposely to get back at me for being a smartass. He begins filling out the red form.

"See you tomorrow" he sings, handing me the sheet. I snatch the sheet from his hand and do not respond; I begin to slowly shuffle outside, muttering curse words in English and French under my breath and vowing to myself never to speak my mind ever again.

I make my way to my locker; throw the detention slip in my bag, as well as my books. So angry that have completely lost my appetite, I close the locker and begin making my way to my table in the cafeteria. But as I turn the corner I smack right into Lauren, she doesn't say a word, I don't even think she saw me. Lauren is everything anybody could ever want to be. With her Bambi blue eyes and golden hair which sits dead straight along her back and not to mention her curvy yet perfectly toned body, she is the envy of every girl at school, everyone that is, except me.

Rosalie suddenly comes into view. Rosalie is my best friend, and I adore her to bits. I have known her for almost twelve years, which seems like a lifetime to me.

"Hey Bella, how you going?" she asks, jaw dropping smile from ear to ear as always.

"Hey Rose…" I respond, "…not great, Stone gave me an after school", "What?!" she shrieked, "What did you do?" she looked just as baffled as I was.

"I decided that I wanted to be spontaneous, so I said to myself, 'Bella you're a junior, do something spontaneous. Make the teachers remember you for a lifetime', the next thing I know, he was writing out a form" I shake my head in disappointment, "I will never try and be spontaneous again".

Rosalie looks at me, "You are such a fool" she giggles.

"I know" I say trying to smile, but I can feel it only barely reaching my eyes.

"So what are we doing Friday night?" she asks, biting into her orange, after a silent pause.

"Umm, don't know. Whatever I guess, just as long as I don't have to keep track of you" I said, looking around the school yard. I hate this school, I really do. Mum and dad gave me the option of going private, and I was all for it, but at the last minute I buckled. I didn't know how to make any new friends. Then there would have to be the whole playing a 'silent mute' and spending my final schooling years just praying and hoping that someone will feel sorry for me and then 'save' me from my own self pity. So like I said, I 'bit the bullet' and just went with the flow, I followed the crowd. And now I am stuck at a mediocre public school with everything from sluts to bitches and jocks to geeks, nothing in between.

"You don't ever have to keep track of me, I take care of myself, thank you very much" she responded.

"Ah, what about the time you lied to your parents, using me as a decoy and then spending a whole week of school in 'god-knows-where' with 'what's-his-face' and then there is me back here covering your ass" I say getting the tinniest bit frustrated, Rosalie knows that what I am saying is true, but she refuses to accept when she is in the wrong, so I give up.

"Whatever, I am just saying; I don't want to have to act like your mum, 'Kay?" "Alright, alright…relax" she mutters. I shake my head in disbelief and get up to go to the toilets. As I make my way there I am almost decapitated by a soccer ball, attacked by banana peels and knocked to the ground by the testosterone fueled varsity footballers. When I finally reach the safety of the toilets, I run to the last cubical and lock the door, just needing to be alone for a little bit.

Ever since I moved to this school I do it all the time. After about two minutes I have had enough, plus the smell was really getting to me, so I unlock the door and make my way out. As I reach the sinks, Lauren and her minions are there, reapplying makeup. I do not know whether to push in between them or to just wait until they are finished. I decide to wait. I lean on the white, cold tiles on the back wall and I try to not make any eye contact with the plastics in the mirror.

I begin to wonder if they can see me or if I'm just invisible to them, my question was soon answered. The girls were just about done and when they turned to leave, they did not even take a little glance at me. I took that as being invisible. I shuffled to the sink, too scared to look in the mirror ahead, worrying that I would not see my own reflection. I hear the bell ring for the next class.

Biology was so bad. No one read the required text, except for me and Mr. Jon had to point that out to everyone. All I wanted to do at that moment was to dig a hole and bury myself. Then to make matters worse, he made me stand in front of the class and talk about the difference between eukaryotes and what not.

The whole time I was up there, I could feel my face get redder and redder by the second but I could also see that my audience was not interested in what I had to say, which was not anything new to me at this school. When the bell finally went I was the first one out. It was five-past-three which meant I could go home and I was grateful for that. I close my locker door and begin walking home. I always walk home, it is the best part of the day for me because I don't have to talk to anyone or continuously wonder if people can see me. I put my headphones and turn the music right up.

The whole way home I look around, at the different houses, the parks and the people who walk past me while the husky voice of James Blunt fills my ears. When I get home I am alone, what bliss. I throw my bag onto floor in front of the door, making a mental note to myself to move it before Charlie gets home. I walk into the kitchen, my stomach growling for food, making my way to the cupboard. I open it eyeing off for something fattening and sweet, but there is nothing so I go for the chips, salty will have to do.

I shuffle to the lounge and sit on the couch pulling my legs up underneath me. I flick through the channels but it soon becomes evident that there isn't anything on. Deciding that I should probably just start my homework, I sigh to myself and collect my bag from the front door. I walk upstairs to my room, humming to myself.

I open the door of the room and I smell the scent of the perfume I sprayed on myself that morning. It's a musky, vanilla scent and I breathe it in. I walk over to my desk, place my bag on top of it and slowly take out all my books. I sit on my chair and pull out all the equipment I need from my bag and get to work.

When I finish it's eleven-thirty and I hear footsteps climbing the stairs. I know immediately that its Charlie. The hall light switches on and I can see the ray of light creeping from under my closed door. The door opens quietly and I can see his shadow growing across the carpet floor.

"Hey Belles, your still up?" he says. I stretch, "Yeah, just doing homework" I reply through a yawn. He nods in understanding, and turns to leave but I stop him, I have to give her the detention slip to sign. "Ah Char- dad…" I hesitate, I don't want him to get mad or angry or even worse- disappointed. He turns to look at me, not saying anything, waiting patiently for me to continue talking.

"Can you please sign this-" I whisper, pulling out the detention form from under all my books. Charlie takes the piece of paper and opens it. I watch his face stoically as he reads, and suddenly his face breaks out into a grin and he chuckles.

"Is this the teacher you don't like?" he asks.

"Yeah" I respond. He places his hand in front of me and beckons for a pen. I hand one over and he signs without another word before turning to leave again.

"You're not mad?" I ask quickly, confused by his reaction and he chuckles again. "Don't worry Bella. I use to get into more trouble then this when I was in school. I got suspended because I pantsed all the freshman girls when I was a junior, I was dared to" he says shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have to learn to be spontaneous in your life Bella. If you don't jump now, you never will".

With that he smiles one last time and turns to leave. I get up and quickly change into my pajamas and jump into bed. I lie there for what feels like hours, with what Charlie said racing through my head. How was I supposed to jump? Will taking that leap of faith change me? Help me to discover who I really am? I don't know, I don't think it's that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Thursday, after school and I'm stuck in study hall, in detention.

If only Stone could learn how to take some healthy criticism.

There are about twenty other kids in here, all the regulars I guess. Mr. Stone has given me lines to do, '_I shall not question the preaching of those who are qualified to do so'. _I roll my eyes; this method of punishment was so medieval. I was told to write as much as I could, so I would learn to remember not continue to 'preach to the preacher'. After about two and a-half pages I stop. I stand and walk to Mr. Stone's office, which is across from the study hall. I knock on the door and another teacher answers.

"Umm, is Mr. Stone here?" I mumble. "Brad, it's for you" she says, maneuvering around me, to get out.

"Ah, Miss Swan, are we done?" he asks smiling, from his desk. I look at him, not smiling still standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir. I am _converted_" I sigh, "Can I leave now?" I ask.

"Yes you may." He says as he shoos me out the door

I turn on my heels and walk towards the door. I start walking towards home when I see Rosalie's shiny black BMW in the car park. She spots me through the windshield and waves me over.

"Hey Bella" she says, when I open the passenger door.

"Hey Rose" I say and I sit down.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Step monster is being a tool so figured I would come and save you from the slog home in the rain"

"But its not-" and before I got a chance to finish my sentence, there was a crack of thunder and the rain comes pouring down.

"-raining" I finish. Rose chuckles as she turns the car on.

"So what did we learn about Literature today?" she questions in a mock motherly tone. She does that a lot- the mock motherly tone- she's still a little bitter about her own mother's death, and with mine walking out when I was three, I have my own reasons to be bitter.

"I am now converted, I shall not preach to the preacher" I say in the most sophisticated voice I can do.

She laughs a little but it sounds forced.

"Bells, I don't think you should ever be afraid of speaking your mind"

"Rose, you know that I am not like that" I whisper, looking out the side window. I always wished that I were prettier, braver, and smarter. I have always wanted to be someone that I wasn't, someone like Rosalie, who everyone loved to be around and was intelligent or Lauren, who everyone gawked at and adored but when I came here, I realised that I could not be those things because people never noticed me, so I just kept quiet and evidently I became invisible.

"Yeah you are! You are smart, beautiful, confident and spontaneous. Don't listen to those idiots like Lauren and Paul… they're never going to get anywhere in life. But you-" she says glancing at me. "You're amazing."

I don't reply, I wouldn't know what to say, Rosalie's not exactly known for her ability to be serious. We spend the next five minutes in silence. When we get to my place I jump out of the car quickly to avoid any awkward silences between us and wave as she drives away.

I hasten to the front door and head straight to my room. I quietly close the door and turn on my iPod in the dock. John Mayer's voice fills my room, and I breathe slowly, trying to relax. Seeing as I had already completed all my homework the previous night, I was stumped for ideas on what to do.

I decided to take a hot shower. I gathered all the things I would need to use, and made my way to the bathroom. When I get there I lock the door and turn on the light. I strip into my bra and undies and take my hair out of the ponytail at the back of my head and I allow my long brown hair to fall around my shoulders. I look into the mirror to see if I could see something where my reflection is supposed to be. I step forward, still gazing, amazed that there was some thing starring back at me.

I slowly raise my hand to my face and place it on my cheek. I feel the warmth of my skin; I watch as my cheeks begin blushing a pale pink. I always have blushing cheeks. I begin moving my fingers across my small nose, I am thankful that God blessed me with my mothers nose, as my fathers is pretty big. My nose has no bump like most people. It is dainty and well shaped. I move my fingers up my nose toward my eyebrows. I trace my right brow.

I have no brow bone, but I do have thin, naturally shaped eyebrows, which I rarely have to pluck, thank God. Next I look into the reflection of my eyes in the mirror. I lean right in to the mirror so that the tip of my nose is lightly pressed up against it; I can feel the how cold the glass of the mirror is. My eyes are almond shaped, lined with many thin lashes. My eyes are not too big and not to small, they are in between. But they are boring. Dirt brown stares back at me, dull and lifeless eyes, portal to the soul my ass.

If people actually looked into them they would see a mixture of mystery, sadness and a thirst for adventure, but seeing as I am invisible, people can't look into my eyes, so the adventurous desire that is in them is a hidden desire I will never experience. Lastly there are my lips, which sit at the bottom of my face, alone and away from the other features. My lips are plump and a dark pink.

They hardly ever stay closed; I always have the smallest gap between them and if you look long enough you can usually see my orthodontic straight teeth through the gap. Finally I reach the rest of my body, the curvy hourglass figure. Suddenly I shiver violently and feel Goosebumps rise all over my body. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as well. I quickly strip naked and jump into the shower.

I turn on the hot water immediately, forgetting how cold I was, I accidentally scorch myself. After a few moments my body temperature changes with the hot running water. I stand still and allow the water to fall gently over my body.

After standing in the shower for five minutes, slowly relaxing the muscles in my body, I shampoo and condition my hair, scrub my body and cleanse my face. After fifteen minutes I am done. I step out of the shower carefully so I don't slip and fall. I dry myself quickly so I can slip into my track-suit pants and hooded jumper.

I towel dry my hair and clean up the mess I made. I make my way to the laundry.

I throw my clothes into the washing basket and head back to the lounge planning to watch television. However dads at the kitchen table working- police reports and what not scattered all around and decide its probably better if I just hang out in my room- dads not the most pleasant person to be around when he's working.

I walk straight to my room without breathing a word. When I get there I walk around my bed to the wall that contains all of my photos. I look at each picture for a moment or two. The whole wall contained stills of my life that I would never be able to live again; all the happiest memories that I am unable to ever feel again.

Eventually I come across one picture in particular. It is of Rosalie and I at camp last year. It was when we went to Mt Rushmore; I remember that day so well, like it was yesterday. In the photo Rosalie and I are cuddling each other.

I am surprised to see that I am in the picture; I did not know that people who were invisible could be seen in pictures. Anyway, there is Rosalie and I, we were still at our old school, enjoying the environment we were in, all the people were nice there, teachers were fun loving and laid back, everything was perfect, my life there, was perfect.

You can tell by our faces that we are just happy. Rosalie long blonde hair curled and bouncy, her pale skin is glowing, her blue eyes warm and inviting and then there is her jaw-dropping smile that lights up the entire picture. Then there is me; with my gigantic smile, which could not even melt ice, my brown hair kinky and wild, and my pale skin glistening in the sunlight. I pull the picture off the wall to take a closer look.

Where had the girl I was in that picture gone? What happened to her? Am I the human shell she left behind? All these questions begin racing through my mind. Ever since I had moved schools everything I knew about myself was lost. I used to be the girl who was accused of being on drugs most of the time, laughing hysterically, jumping around and virtually making people wet themselves with laughter, but now I don't even attempt to smile most of the time. Even if I do it is so weak and fake that I know people can tell.

I place the photo back onto my wall and look over at my alarm clock; it's only nine-thirty. I have nothing better to do so I crawl into bed. I turn on my lamp and I stare into space. After what feels like minutes, I look at my alarm clock again; it's now one in the morning. I roll over onto my back and sigh. School in seven hours…I was dreading it.

I am sitting on the bus to school. The morning ride to school is the worst part of the day, and why is this? This is because every morning I step on the bus and no one looks at me, and no I am not exaggerating. Like this morning for example, when I get on the semi-packed bus no one looks up, I know this because every single morning I check to see if someone glances, it's my ritual. I stand at the bus door for at least a minute before I even decide to get on.

Even my prolonged pause does not attract any attention. I always sit on the second seat from the front, so every time someone walks in I am able to see if the bus pays any attention. And the moment I turn my head every time, the whole bus looks up from what they are doing and watch closely as if the person at the front door of the bus is about to give the answer to solve peace in the middle east, but for me not even one glance. I have now become immune to my concealment from _these_ people. Like the saying "men are from Mars and women are from Venus", this saying is very true in my books but slightly adjusted. For me it's "teenagers are from Earth and Bella is from Pluto". But what am I to do? No one sees me; no one listens to me so obviously no one cares. And before I know it I am at school.

"Dear God, save me now!" I mumble to myself. The bus comes to a complete halt; I heave myself off the grey seated bus and saunter toward the bus' exit and climb down the stairs, I however have to stabilize myself to ensure that I do not end up on the concrete, face down. I make my way through the iron gates into the school grounds. There are pigeons everywhere; everyone becomes nervous when a pigeon makes an escape through the locker bay at my school, no one wants pigeon crap in their hair these days, which is understandable. I make it to my locker and it is completely empty around me, which is nothing, unusual. Bobbing down I quickly spin my lock this way and that then pull down hard to open it. I quickly throw in my bag and slam my locker shut. I sit on the cold concrete stairs near my locker. It's thirty minutes until my first class… where is Rose?,

"Dear God, save me now"…

The next thing I know, I am in Psychology. This class infuriates me because absolutely no one can read. Pronunciation is another language to these people. People in this class mix up simple words such as 'to' and 'or'; the list of muck-ups is endless. Nevertheless, my invisibility detains me from gaining the spotlight; as you can see I am even invisible even to my teachers. So every psychology class I sit in the back corner, in silence and I shake my head in dismay at the abilities of my peers. When the bell rings my living ordeal of hell is discontinued, and I am severely grateful.

"Bella, there you are!" shouts Rosalie from the other side of the courtyard as I make my way out of the 'L' block.

"You, me tonight at 'The Cult'" she squeals with excitement. "I got great tickets, at the last minute of course, and I really, really want you to come" Rose said pleadingly.

'The Cult' is a bar in Seattle known for its grungy music and abundance of hipsters, I hate hipsters.

"Ah, Rosalie….I….umm…can't….i have…ah…a stack of homework…I have to do…", "Bullshit! You told me yesterday that you finished all your homework and I know that you're lying, you can't look me in the eye" she whined.

"Please. C'mon Bella, please go with me" she pleaded. Rosalie looked at me with pleading eyes, she caught my bluff, and what else was I to do?

"Fine" I blurted, throwing my right hand in the air.

"Thanks" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Love you", Rosalie quickly let go, "See you in a sec" she says. I shuffle toward my locker, with my stomaching growling for food. Suddenly I am propelled to the ground. My books, pencil case and folders are scattered across the school courtyard and I a split second later, I feel the harsh concrete under my knees. "Sorry mate didn't see you there" some Aussie football fanatic says, with no amount of remorse in his voice. I glare at him with fury; no need to worry about total humiliation, as I am invisible. Picking myself up, I gather all my belongings briskly and rush towards my locker.

Throwing my books in, I grab some food and pace back in the direction I came from to where Rosalie is sitting.

"Oh my God, Bella…you're bleeding!" she exclaims, pointing at my legs. I look down to where she is pointing; blood is trickling from my knee down to my ankle.

"Oh for fucks sake" I exhale. "Hey I'll be right back" I say, throwing my food at her and limping toward the toilet. When I get there the blood from the gash on my knee has trickled down to my shoes, and is all over my white socks. I turn on the tap and prop my leg onto the sink.

I begin wetting my hands and wiping away the excess blood. After a few quick wipes, the bleeding has stopped. I run to the first cubical and rip of some toilet paper and wipe my leg clean.

"That's better" I mumble to myself. I walk out and go back to Rosalie. "What happened?" she asked.

"Cameron Steel knocked me over, apparently he didn't see me" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Oh" she whispers. Rosalie knows how I feel about myself; she does not question anything I say anymore. Her silence is my support. We both spend our break in total silence. When the bell goes we stand up, smile and go our separate ways. That is the beauty of our friendship.


End file.
